The Darkness and Love
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun-Suami yang sangat ia cintai. Pria itu sudah membunuh ayahnya, dalam pikirannya hanya nama Kyuhyun yang ia benci. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ganti Summary/GS/DLDR/RnR please/KyuMin Fanfiction/ Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented by Kang Dong Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, little Crime

..

Rating : T+

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, Alur

cerita berantakan, dsb kesalahan di

ff saya ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milik orang tua mereka, milik Joyers

dan juga fanfic ini asli keluar dari

pikiran aku.

..

A/N :: Mungkin jalan cerita ff ini

bakal ketebak sama yang baca. Aku

udah lama pengen buat ff ini, tapi

gk jadi-jadi. Alhasil belibet kata-

katanya. Dan juga, ff ini terispirasi

sama salah satu Movie yang aku

lihat. Opss xD

Tapi cuma beberapa aja, gk sampai

full. Dan seterusnya ff ini keluar

dari pikiranku sendiri. Maksudnya,

aku gk contoh movie itu terus.

#Belibet

..

Chapter 1

..

Happy Reading JOYer

..

Seorang namja tengah bermain gitarnya seraya duduk menyilang diatas sofa. Ia bernyanyi, suaranya begitu merdu dengan lagu yang menyayat hati.

"Hay~" Namja itu mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kagumi, kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut menatap Yeoja di hadapannya.

"Apa aku menggangumu? Kau sangat asik." Ujar Yeoja itu sedikit malu-malu dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan di belakang punggungnya, serta kaki kanan yang bergerak-gerak.

Namja itu tersenyum, lalu mendekati Yeoja itu. "Tidak. Kedatanganmu justru membuatku semakin senang." Namja itu mengelus pipi Yeoja itu dengan seringan tersenyum saat mendapati rona merah di pipi Yeoja itu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Yeoja itu lagi.

Namja itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku hanya butuh dirimu untuk menemaniku bermain di sini." Kemudian Namja itu mengecupleher Yeoja itu lembut, memberikan sensasi nikmat dan membakar. Yeoja itu tersenyum, begitu manis mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam kemeja depan Namja itu, memejamkan kedua matanya saat kecupan itu beralih ke dagunya. Ke atas sampai menempel di bibirnya yang ranum.

"Sayangku, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya dengan nada lirih namun penuh makna. Sebelum yeoja itu membalasnya, sebuah bibir mengambil alih bibirnya untuk di ajaknya bermain menuju kenikmatan. Di kecupnya bibir sang yeoja dengan lihai, memberikan sensasi lain yang lebih menggetarkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua sudah larut dalam gairah masing-masing. Kedua anak manusia itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona masing-masing.

Tanpa yeoja itu duga, sang namja membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu dengan gerakan lembut. Melepaskan baju itu dari pemiliknya, sehingga menyisahkan dada polos yang begitu memacu hasrat Namja itu. "Aku ingin merasakanmu lagi." Bisik Namja itu seraya membuka resleting rok Yeoja itu perlahan.

Yeoja itu hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namja itu. "Jadi, buat aku merasakan cintamu lagi." Kedipan mata ia berikan untuk menggoda Namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini, selamanya."

"Jadi, jangan lepaskan aku sayang." Lalu mereka berdua berciuman lagi seraya melangkah ke arah ranjang besar mereka.

:::::::: The Darkness ::::::::

Suara riuh beberapa orang di sana terdengar memekakkan telinga, tapi tidak ada yang perduli. Yang penting mereka bisa bersenang-

senang dan melepas penat bersama. Menikmati wine mahal yang mereka pesan khusus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau perusahaan kita bisa sukses besar seperti ini. Hwah! Kau sangat hebat bos, aku beruntung menjadi karyawanmu." Ujar Donghae seraya mengacungkan dua jepol ke arah Jungmo.

Jungmo tertawa kecil. "Kita bisa sukses karena perjuangan kalian juga." Jawabnya ramah.

"Wah! Bos, kau harus mentraktir kita lebih banyak dari ini." Ujar Donghae lagi dengan senyum menggoda.

PLAK!

"Ya! Appo chagy." Donghae mengusap-usap kepalnya saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala belakangnya.

"Kau ini! Sudah bagus bos mau mentraktir kita, malah minta lebih lagi." Eunhyuk memberikan pukulan telak.

Jungmo semakin tertawa melihat kedua pasangan yang bisa di katakan harmonis itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian pesan apa saja boleh." Jungmo mencoba melerai

keduanya.

"Eh, tapi dimana desainer utama kita?" Ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Jungmo dan Donghae saling tatap.

"Ah, mungkin masih di jalan." Ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Dia juga berperan penting dalam hal ini, kalau sampai dia tidak datang. Maka percuma kita mengadakan pesta bersama. Masa cuma tiga orang." Desah Eunhyuk tak terima. Lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk memencet tombol hijau, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Yeoja cantik dan manis. Ia membungkuk sopan ke arah Jungmo lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aish! Lee Sungmin kemana saja kauhah? Aku fikir kau tidak datang. Huhh!" Eunhyuk memeluk bahu Sungmin, memberikan protes keras.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku pasti datang, kalau tidak nanti aku bisa di pecat." Gurau Sungmin.

Jungmo tersenyum. "Tidak akan di pecat, aku tidak akan memecatmu Sungmin-ah." Ujarnya begitu lembut seraya menatap penuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Yah, Kim Jungmo adalah seorang Bos di perusahaan butik bernama Rainbow. Sebuah perusahaan yang merancang baju-baju dengan style baru dan keren. Perusahaan yang ia kelola cukup mampu bersanding dengan beberapa perusahaan-perusahaan ternama.

Meskipun tidak mencapai peringkat kedua atau ketiga. Tapi cukup memuaskan kalau bisa bersanding. Dan disini, mereka berempat berkumpul bersama dalam acara keberhasilan perusahaan mereka memenangkan tender untuk kemajuan perusahaan Kim Jungmo.

Jungmo membawa beberapa karyawan terbaiknya untuk merayakan kesuksesan ini. Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk jae aka Eunhyuk. Dan juga desainer terbaik perusahaan di tempat Jungmo, Lee Sungmin.

Dan satu fakta lagi soal Kim Jungmo. Dia mencintai Sungmin.

"Ah, tatapanmu menyiratkan sesuatu bos." Ujar Eunhyuk, membuat Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak gugup.

Sungmin menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk menyengir ke arah Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin kau hebat sekali! Aku beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu." Donghae menyela seraya memberikan dua jempol untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae. "Terima kasih, ini karena kau juga."

Donghae berteriak senang. "Aih! Aku ingin sekali memelukmu Sungmin-ah!" Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, Donghae berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tertahan saat Eunhyuk memeluknya.

"Kau itu mabuk! Kalau sampai kau memeluk Sungmin, bisa-bisa kau menciumnya! Ish!" Gerutu Eunhyuk seraya mendorong tubuh Donghae agar kembali duduk dan menjauhkannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Jungmo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan HaeHyuk itu.

=oOo=

Jungmo dan Sungmin berjalan keluar bar bersama. Sudah larut malam dan pesta segera di hentikan. Jungmo tidak ingin Sungmin pulang terlalu larut seperti ini. Tidak baik untuk seorang yeoja pulang malam, meskipun naik taxi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, masuklah ke dalam mobil." Ajak Jungmo dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu bos."

"Panggil aku Jungmo, saat kita hanya berdua atau di luar kantor. Aku tidak ingin terlalu formal denganmu, itu sangat tidak mengenakan." Potong Jungmo cepat.

"Ah, ne. Aku mengerti." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Mencari taxi.

Jungmo yang tahu hanya bisa berdecak pelan. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu, jangan membantahku nona Lee." Ujarnya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan menghela Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih jungmo-ah."

=oOo=

Drap.. Drap.. Drap

"Astaga Lee Sungmin! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu terlambat." Sahut Eunhyuk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya karena tadi sempat berlari-lari. "Hh~ Aku tidak bisa tidur hyuk." Ujarnya lirih.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Mimpi buruk? Astaga, kenapa bisa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa juga."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku mengerti min."

"Eunhyuk-ah, Sungmin-ah!"

"Haneul? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Haneul memberikan sebuah map merah pada Sungmin. "Ini, aku sudah mendesain baju sesuai seleraku. Lihatlah, apa cocok untuk di jadikan gaya baru? Kalau iya, bisakah kau rekomendasikan pada bos?" Haneul berucap dengan nada memohon pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka map itu dan mulai melihat gambar yang haneul buat. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian beralih menatap haneul. "Bagus kok, nanti aku akan rekomendasikan pada bos." Ujarnya.

Haneul mengangguk senang. "Gomawo min, kau memang teman terbaik." Haneul beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin meletakkan map itu di atas meja. Duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku rasa, bos tidak akan menerima rekomendasi ini." Ujarnya pelan.

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan bilang kalau?"

Sungmib mengangguk. "Bentuk gambarnya tidak sesuai dengan mode sekarang. Bos tidak akan suka. Harus bagaimana ini?"

"Harus bagaimana apa? Jangan katakan kalau kau akan membantu Haneul." Selidik Eunhyuk. Ada nada kesal saat mengucapkan nama Haneul.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan membantunya, aku akan membuat desain dan aku berikan pada bos." Ujarnya enteng.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal. "Kau sudah gila Lee Sungmin. Untuk apa repot-repot mendesain untuknya? Jangan bodoh!"

"Tapi hyuk, aku kasian pada haneul. Desainnya selalu di tolak oleh bos."

Eunhyuk tertawa sinis. "Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu min, nanti kau rugi. Dengar, hanya desainmu yang terbaik. Dan kalu sampai kau membuatnya untuk nama haneul, maka aku yakin kalau kau hancur."

"Hyuk-

"Jangan sekalu-kali membantu yeoja itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalan urusan ini."

"Tapi-

"Kalau kau melakukannya, maka kau akan hancur."

=oOo=

Sungmin memasuki ruangan Jungmo dengan sopan setelah mengetuk pintu.

Jungmo tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin datang. "Masuklah, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin duduk di kursi dan menyerahkan map merah berisi desain yang Haneul buat tadi. "Ini bos."

Jungmo tersenyum. "Apa ini desain barumu? Coba aku lihat." Jungmo membuka map merah itu dan melihat isinya. Ia sedikit mengeryit melihat gambar baju yang terlihat kuno itu. "Ini?"

Sungmin berdehem. "Maaf bos, sebenarnya itu bukan desain buatan saya. Itu buatan Kim Haneul, saya mencoba merekomendasikan pada bos." Ujarnya hati-hati.

Jungmo tampak berfikir seraya mengamati bentuk rancangan baju di gambar itu. Kemudian menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa memakai produk baru dengan baju seperti ini. Kita bisa rugi besar karena peminatnya sedikit. Sampaikan pada haneul." Jungmo menyerahkan kembali map itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Tapi bos, anda bisa pertimbangkan lagi bukan?"

Jungmo menggeleng. "Tidak Sungmin-ah, maaf. Desainnya terlalu kuno dan tidak kreatif."

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih bos." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk sopan ke arah Jungmo lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

=oOo=

Eunhyuk bersendekap di luar, menunggu Sungmin untuk membawa berita baik untuknya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya setelah Sungmin menutup pintu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "Benar bukan? Desain itu, tidak modis dan kuno. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk membantu haneul, apapun yang terjadi." Eunhyuk menarik lengan Sungmin untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka.

oOoOo

"Aku ingin jalan kaki saja hyuk, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di halte bus, menunggu bus datang. Tapi Sungmin malah ingin jalan kaki.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Min, ini sudah malam. Lihatlah, kita sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Jangan bodoh!" Ia berdecak kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin malah tertawa kecil. "Ayolah hyuk, kan apartement kita tidak terlalu jauh. Yayaya." Sungmin menarik-narik lengan Eunhyuk. "Aku ingin merasakan jalan kaki, hanya hari ini saja. Oke?"

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Tapi? Aishh! Kenapa juga donghae harus pergi ke luar kota. Jadi kita tidak perlu naik bus kan? Huff.."

"Jangan begitu hyuk, Donghae kan bekerja juga."

"Iya sih, donghaeku tersayang pasti capek di sana. Biasanya aku mijitin pundaknya."

"Manisnya.." Sungmin menggenggam erat telapak tangannya saat mengucapkan kata 'manisnya,.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja."

"Hahaha~"

BRAK!

BRAK!

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara berisik itu. Mereka berdua menoleh ke samping dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat sebuah mobil menabrak pohon. Di dalam sana, seorang pria tengan sekarat dengan darah yang mengalir di dahi dan mulutnya.

"Astaga! Kita harus menolongnya min!" Eunhyuk berseru cepat. Lalu menarik lengan Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan orang itu, beberapa orang juga berlarian kesana.

"Ya ampun! Dia masih hidup atau?" Seru Eunhyuk panik.

Sungmin juga ikut bingung dan melihat keadaan pria itu. Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba saja beralih ke arah lain dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam di sana.

DEG!

Sungmin merasa kenal dengan namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Tapi sayang namja itu memakai masker hitam, ia hanya bertemu pandang dengannya.

Tatapan mata itu..

Seperti ia pernah melihatnya..

TBC or Lanjut?

=oOo=

Annyeong..

Saya mencoba post fanfic baru, karena ff SC udah mau tamat. Jadi aku coba buat dan post di sini. Hehe~

Apa ceritanya aneh?

Terlalu cepet?

Kata-katanya gk bener atau apa?

Tolong kasih tanggapan, kritik dan saran supaya saya bisa benerin lagi di chap 2. Kk~

Ini pantas lanjut atau tidak? Kalau tidak berarti sampai sini aja yah. Dan kalau gk di terima, berarti saya sudah tidak di terima di ffn lagi. Huhu~

Dan pada akhirnya saya keluar dari ffn. Gomawooo :)


	2. Chapter 2

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan, milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer, dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 2

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

Sungmin masih menatap lama kedua mata tajam itu, ia sedikit merinding dan gugup secara bersamaan. Lalu ia melihat ada sinar puas di mata itu saat melihat pria yang tengah sekarat atau mungkin sudah terluka parah. Sungmin mengeryit heran.

WUSH!

Mobil itu langsung melaju kencang dan meninggalkan tempat ia berhenti tadi. Sungmin masih berdiri di sana, mematung tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang masih berteriak di sebelahnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidak panggil ambulan saja! Jangan diam saja! Kasian pria itu!" Eunhyuk menengok-nengok panik.

"Tenang nona, kami baru saja menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi sepertinya.. Pria itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

Eunhyuk kaget. "Apa? Ya ampun, kasian sekali." Eunhyuk kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin. "Min."

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa hyuk?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap Eunhyuk, bingung.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Pria itu tidak selamat, kasian dia."

Sungmin hanya menjawab 'Oh'.

Eunhyuk menarik lengan Sungmin lagi. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, naik bus. Aku jadi takut pulang malam min." Resahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang saja. Biar mereka yang mengurusnya."

"Ayo.. Aku jadi takut min lewat daerah sini." Bisik Eunhyuk.

:::::: The Darkness :::::

Jungmo berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruangan Sungmin, ia tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin saat tengah menggambar. Sangat imut dan lucu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya ramah.

Sungmin dan beberapa karyawan khusus di sana mendongak saat mendengar suara Jungmo menyapa mereka, ah lebih tepatnya Jungmo hanya menyapa Sungmin.

"Pagi bos." Sahut Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. "Pagi bos."

Dan yang lain juga menjawab sapaan Jungmo ramah.

Jungmo berdehem sebentar sebelum mendekati meja Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin."

"Iya?"

"Begini, kau bisa ikut keruangan saya? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda."

Sungmin tampak terkejut, namun berganti dengan raut biasa. "Baik."

Sungmin berdiri dan segera mengikuti Jungmo dari belakang. Kemudian ia mendengar bisikan kecil Eunhyuk, Sungmin meliriknya.

Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sungmin. "Cayo.." Bisiknya tanpa suara.

Sungmin melotot marah ke arah Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

=oOo=

Jungmo mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ada apa bos?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa panggil jungmo saja? Kita hanya berdua kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, jungmo."

Jungmo berdehem sebentar. "Eh, min?"

"Ya?" Sungmin menjawab.

"Apa kau.. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?" Tanya Jungmo.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Eh? Sepertinya tidak ada, kalau kau memberikan tugas padaku. Aku tidak akan ada waktu malam ini." Candanya.

Jungmo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan pekerjaan apapun padamu, untuk saat ini."

"Ha? Kenapa? Aih, aku lebih suka bekerja." Desah Sungmin heran.

"Sungmin." Panggil Jungmo lagi.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap langsung ke kedua mata Jungmo. Jungmo terpana, seperti biasa ia hanya bisa diam membisu saat di tatap seperti itu oleh Sungmin. Oh astaga! Jungmo ingin sekali memiliku yeoja manis di hadapannya ini. Tapi Sungmin sangat sulit di gapai. Entahlah, ia berfikir kalau Sungmin tidak memberikan harapan apapun pada Pria manapun. Kenapa?

"Kenapa?" Jawaban Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Jungmo.

"Ah! Yah! Eum, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Malam ini." Sontak Jungmo menjawabnya tanpa jeda.

Sungmin melotot kaget. Jungmo mengajaknya makan malam? Malam ini?

Jungmo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah, anggap saja kita sedang berkencan. Kau mau?" Jungmo merutuki tingkahnya sekarang. Salah tingkah di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar. Menerima ajakan Jungmo atau menolaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi karena Jungmo adalah bosnya dan orang itu yang selama ini menolongnya untuk urusan karier jadi ia akan mencoba menerima.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah, jam berapa kita akan berangkat?"

Jungmo menatap berbinar ke arah Sungmin. "Benarkah?

-oOo-

Dan malam ini, Sungmin bersiap untuk keluar bersama Jungmo. Ia berdandan dengan memakai dress berwarna pink dan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi. Setelah bersiap ia bergegas keluar dari apartement, ini sudah pukul 7 malam, dan Jungmo pasti sudah hampir sampai.

"Wah! Ada yang mau berkencan nih." Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak hyuk, dia hanya mengajak makan malam saja. Aku tidak menganggap lebih."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayolah, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu sekarang. Sepertinya, Jungmo benar-benar ingin serius denganmu." Ujarnya mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa hyuk."

"Hey~ Aku berpikir kalau kau mungkin masih sedih atau.."

Sungmin mendengus. "Jangan ungkit lagi masalah itu, aku pergi dulu." Sungmin segera berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya sedih.

ooooo

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Jungmo yang menunggunya dengan bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Sungmin.

Jungmo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru sampai. Kita berangkat?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo."

ooooooOooooo

Jungmo dan Sungmin kini berada di sebuah restoran yang sudah Jungmo pesan khusus tempatnya. Untuk Sungmin. Jungmo mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi, Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Semoga kau suka dengan suasananya, aku tidak tahu seleramu." Jungmo tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa, aku pikir suasananya sudah sangat nyaman. Terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum, begitu menawan.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka dengan rencanaku, yah mungki sedikit mendadak." Ujar Jungmo agak gugup.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tapi bos, kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam? Tumben."

"Eum~ aku ingin jujur padamu, ah mungkin ini terlalu aneh atau terburu-buru. Aku sampai mengajakmu makan malam seperti ini." Jungmo tampak berdehem sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau sendiri?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo. "Maksudnya?"

"Begini, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham atau apa. Min, aku menyukaimu."

Sungmin menatap kaget ke arah Jungmo. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Jungmo menyukainya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Eh? Bos?"

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku bos lagi mulai sekarang. Kau bebas memanggilku Jungmo dimanapun kita bertemu." Jungmo meremas jemari Sungmin perlahan, dengan lembut lalu menciumnya penuh perasaan.

Sungmin tampak resah dan gelisah. Astaga! Ia sedang bingung. Kenapa cepat sekali kejadian ini.

"T-tapi.."

Jungmo berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba mendekati Sungmin dan menarik bahu yeoja manis itu agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Min." Jungmo menangkup wajah Sungmin, mendekatkan wajah itu ke arahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin semakin terbelalak kaget saat Jungmo akan menciumnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ia tidak mau berhubungan serius dengan Jungmo!

SRET!

"Eh? Jungmo-ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa." Sungmin mendorong bahu Jungmo cepat, sebelum bibir itu menempel di bibirnya.

Jungmo menunduk kecewa, lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Mungkin kau butuh waktu."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku."

Jungmo tertawa kecil, mencoba mengembalikan suasana agar tidak canggung. "Aku akan mencoba mengerti. Bisakah kita kembali melanjutkan makan malam kita?"

"Tentu."

ooooOoooo

Sungmin memasuki apartementnya dengan perasaan lelah, lelah karena harus menghadapi situasi sulit seperti tadi. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Huff! Ini melelahkan!" Desahnya keras seraya melempar tasnya ke sofa.

Eunhyuk yang datang dengan membawa segelas air dingin yang ia minum menatap heran ke arah Sungmin. "Kau kenapa? Pulang-pulang dengan wajah masam begitu." Eunhyuk duduk di samping Sungmin yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Argh! Tadi Jungmo hampir saja menciumku!" Teriaknya kesal.

Eunhyuk melotot kaget. "Apa?!" Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah senang. "Itu kan berita bagus min! Bagaimana sih kamu."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk marah. "Tidak! Itu berita buruk! Aku tidak ingin di cium oleh pria manapun!" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau ini kenapa sih. Seharusnya kau senang kalau ada pria yang menyukaimu dan berniat menjadikanmu miliknya."

Sungmin meringis pelan. "Aku tidak bisa hyuk, kau tahu bukan karena apa!" Bentaknya.

Eunhyuk berdecak kecil. "Kau selalu seperti ini! Ingat min suatu saat kau akan menikah."

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit meremas rambutnya. "Tidak ada kata pernikahan, lagi."

BRAK!

OoOoOoOoO

Pagi harinya Sungmin berniat untuk diam di rumah, karena hari ini hari libur kerja. Jadi ia bisa berdiam di rumah dan bersantai menonton TV.

"Astaga! Bahan makanan kita hampir habis. Kita harus belanja min!" Eunhyuk kelimpungan sendiri dan bersiap-siap untuk ganti baju.

Sungmin yang sedang sarapan dengan serealnya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Pergilah sendiri, aku sedang ingin bersantai." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut denganku." Eunhyuk langsung menyambar tangan Sungmin untuk keluar apartement menuju supermarket.

oOoOo

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memilih berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke supermarket, sekaligus jalan-jalan sih.

"Kau ini pemaksa, aku malas sekali." Sungmin menggerutu seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Eunhyuk menepuk punggung Sungmin. "Diam! Dan ikuti aku." Eunhyuk menyeret lengan Sungmin cepat sebelum sahabatnya itu kabur.

"Aku akan memasukan banyak sayuran, daging dan makanan ringan." Ujar Sungmin.

"Terserah saja, yang penting jangan banyak-banyak." Sahut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Aku akan ambil banyak, dan kau yang bayar. Titik!" Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi dan mencari banyak bahan makanan."

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal. "Ish! Sungmin kau akan banyak berhutang padaku." Teriaknya sebelum mencari bahan-bahan yang di perlukan.

oOoOoOo

Sungmin mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia butuhnya seraya melihat-lihat ke samping. Mencari-cari bahan yang ia inginkan.

"Eunhyuk bilang aku tidak boleh membeli banyak bahan, kalau begitu aku akan membeli se-hmmppp."

SRET!

BUK!

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja di tarik ke arah tembok merasa kaget dan ingin meronta. Tapi tidak bisa karena tiba-tiba saja ia di peluk begitu erat oleh namja itu.

"Ya! Kau siapa! Lepaskan aku! Eunhyuk!"

"Ssst.." Namja itu membekap mulut Sungmin dengan cepat agar yeoja manis itu tidak berteriak. "Diamlah sayangku." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mendorong tangan itu dan menatap langsung ke arah namja yang menariknya tadi. "Hhh~ kau?!"

Namja itu hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Sssttt.. Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin berdecih. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku!" Ujarnya keras.

Namja itu hanya balas tersenyum. "Kenapa? Aku bebas menyentuhnya kan? Tidak ada yang salah." Jawabnya enteng.

Sungmin menatapnya marah. "Kau, kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini dan muncul di hadapanku."

"Karena aku rindu padamu sayang."

"Bulsit! Biarkan aku pergi!" Sungmin mendorong bahu namja itu kuat, dan segera berlalu menjauhi namja yang masih berdiri di sana, melihatnya dengan senyum khasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

=oOo=

Fiuh~

Update kilat kan? Tapi sedikit. kkk~

Aku sudah baca semua reviewnya chingudeul, eonnideul dan saengdeul. Terima kasih yah sudah mau kasih kritik soal tulisan, alur ffnya yang cepet (memang). Entahlah, kalau kalian baca ff buatan aku, memang gini lah apa adanya. Aku gk bisa buat ff panjang, yang bagus, yang memuaskan pembaca seperti author2 senior yang lain. Aku masih di bawah mereka. Tapi aku makasih banget masih ada yang respone loh. hehe~

Alur cepet.

Aku sengaja nih bikin gini, jadi nanti di chap2 ada moment KyuMin aku bakal lambatin alurnya. Ada konfliknya. Jadi, kalau misalnya chingudeul gk betah atau merasa gk nyaman baca ff buatan aku ini, aku gk masalah kok chingu mau ninggalin ff ini juga aku gpp. :)

Update kilat aku tergantung review, hehe.

Kalau revie nambah aku bisa up 2 hari sekali. Kalau review menurun aku up 1 minggu kemudia. Gitu deh yah.. Deal~

Okehh

Gomawo yang udah mau baca :)

Sign,

Kang Dong Jae


	3. Chapter 3

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong

Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan

kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer,

dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 3

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin berteriak ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah memasukan beberapa bahan di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa lagi Lee Sungmin?" Eunhyuk tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin dengan raut wajah kesal dan juga keringat di dahinya. "Hey! Kau kenapa? Seperti habis di kejar satpam saja."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku mau pulang, kau belanja sendiri saja." Sungmin segera berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya heran.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sungmin! Tunggu aku!" Eunhyuk segera membawa bahan-bahannya dan menyusul Sungmin. Tapi sebelum itu ia akan membayar ke kasir.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sosok itu masih mengawasi dan melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum misterius. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah lain dengan wajah kembali mengeras.

oOoOoOo

Sesampainya di apartement, Sungmin meneguk rakus air dingin yang berada di kulkas. Tidak di hiraukannya air itu yang meluber ke bajunya. Sungmin membanting keras botol itu ke atas meja, meremas botol itu sampai airnya kembali keluar.

"Tidak, itu pasti bukan dia. Itu hanya ilusi saja. Pejamkan kedua matamu dan hilangkan wajahnya dari pikiranmu Lee Sungmin." Sungmin mensugestikan dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap tenang. Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia langsung terduduk lemas di atas kursi dengan raut wajah takut, lelah, dan depresi.

"Hikss.." Sungmin menutup kedua wajahnya saat isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menggebrak mejanya dan segera berlari menuju kamar.

BRAK!

Tepat saat itu, Eunhyuk pulang dengan membawa barangnya ke dapur. Sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar debuman keras pintu.

"Aish! Anak itu kenapa lagi sih." Omelnya seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ya ampun! Kenapa banyak air berceceran di lantai dan meja." Eunhyuk berdecak, lalu mengambil alat pel dan mulai membersihkan tumpahan air dingin itu.

-oOo-

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, sedikit mengeryit karena perasaannya jadi tidak enak setelah bertemu dengan namja itu. Pada Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berendam saja, membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat lagi.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak menentu.

Di bawah sana, Eunhyuk masih terus mengomel seraya mengepel lantai dan membersihkan meja. "Sungmin kau keterlaluan, cepat turun dan bantu aku menata semua perlengkapan ini." Teriaknya. Kalau tidak berteriak begini, Sungmin tidak akan dengar.

"Ish, anak itu kenapa sih tadi. Tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh." Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya itu berubah seperti orang yang cemas dan takut.

"Apa dia bertemu dengan jungmo dan bertengkar karena masalah kemarin?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah tidak mungkin." Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali menata perlengkapan yang ia beli beserta bahan-bahan makanan di dapur.

TING.. TONG..

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah pintu, ada yang datang. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk tergagap sebentar sebelum berdiri dengan benar. "Bos! Tumben kemari." Ujarnya ramah.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hmm.. Hanya sekedar mampir saja. Kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi aku berkunjung. Tidak apa kan?" Tanya Jungmo.

Eunhyuk segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa bos, masuk saja."

Eunhyuk menghela Jungmo untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan menutup pintu apartementnya. Berjalan mendekati Jungmo yang tengah melirik ke seluruh penjuruh apartementnya bersama Sungmin.

Seakan tahu apa yang Jungmo pikirkan, Eunhyuk segera mendekat. "Eh, Sungmin sedang di kamarnya. Tadi dia pulang dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat, apa kalian bertengkar di supermarket?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Jungmo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bertemu Sungmin di supermarket, aku dari perusahaan."

Eunhyuk tampak keheranan, namun setelah itu mencoba kembali tenang. Kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan memanggil Sungmin dulu, bos duduk saja."

Jungmo mengangguk. "Baiklah." Jungmo duduk di atas sofa, kedua matanya masih melihat isi apartement yang Sungmin tinggali. Kemudian kedua matanya terarah pada satu bingkai foto di atas meja kecil. Foto Sungmin.

Jungmo tersenyum, lalu mengambil bingkai foto itu. Mengelus foto Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum bagai bidadari. Ah, Jungmo semakin menyukai yeoja manis itu.

"Andai kau mudah di gapai, mungkin sudah lama aku menjadikanmu milikku." Bisiknya begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Jungmo berniat mencium foto Sungmin, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jungmo-ah."

Jungmo mendongak dan bertatap langsung dengan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di tangga kecil. Ia masih diam.

"Kenapa kau memandang fotoku?" Sungmin berbicara lagi seraya mendekati Jungmo.

Jungmo gelabakan, secara refleks mengembalikan bingkai foto itu keras. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja." Dengan senyum canggung Jungmo meminta maaf.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. "Tidak apa-apa, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung saja, kebetulan lewat apartementmu."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, berhadapan dengan Jungmo. "Ingin minum sesuatu? Biar Eunhyuk yang buatkan." Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan soal kemarin." Jungmo berdehem sebentar. "Sungmin, aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan kembali untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku-

"Maaf. Kau adalah pria yang begitu baik, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu begitu saja." Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan sedikit sedih. "Memang, aku sedikit terkejut saat kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Tidak terpikir olehku kalau kau menyukaiku." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Jungmo mencoba tersenyum di hadapan Sungmin, meskipun hatinya sangat sakit menerima penolakan secara langsung dari mulut yeoja yang selama ini ia cintai. "Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi aku tidak akan putus asa."

Sungmin melirik ke arah Jungmo, lalu mendengus dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu. Besok kita bertemu di kantor." Jungmo berpamitan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengantar Jungmo sampai pintu.

-oOo-

"Padahal aku sudah membuat minuman, kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya." Gerutu Eunhyuk seraya memakan cemilannya.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, tanda tidak perduli. "Ya sudah, kita minum saja jusnya." Ujarnya, lalu memencet tombol untuk menonton TV.

"Lebih baik kita bersantai sambil menonton tv." Lanjut Sungmin

::::: The Darkness :::::

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin berangkat ke kantor sendirian. Tidak bersama Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja keluar pagi. Ah, Sungmin tidak mau mengira-ngira sahabatnya itu pergi kemana.

"Pasti di telfon sama donghae. Dasar!" Sungmin menggerutu tak jelas sambil berlari menuju halte. Tiba-tiba langit mendung, Sungmin benar-benar merutuki kenapa dirinya tidak mempunya mobil.

"Huf! Aku benar-benar sial sekarang." Sambil berlari sendiri, Sungmin melihat jam di tangannya. Sudah hampir terlambat kurang lima belas menit lagi. Dia pasti kena marah.

"Sepertinya aku harus beli mobil." Ujarnya.

SRET!

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan sebuah mobil yang berjalan lambat di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak sempat memikirkan itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah -sampai di kantor dengan cepat-

TIN..TIN

Sungmin mendengus kesal. 'Siapa sih!' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hay, masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu, kita searah loh." Ujar namja itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal. Ia masih berdiri di sana, mematung tanpa melihat wajah namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

BRAK!

Suara pintu mobil tertutup. Namja itu berjalan dengan santai mendekati Sungmin, dengan senyum yang misterius. Namja itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kita bertemu lagi, sayangku masuklah kedalam mobil. Aku juga dalam perjalanan menuju kantormu." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, menahan nafasnya kuat lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Pergi dari hadapanku. Dan kenapa kau muncul lagi." Desisnya marah.

Namja itu menaikkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja kembali padamu." Jawabnya enteng.

Sungmin menatap langsung ke dalam mata tajam namja di hadapannya. "Aku tidak sudi menerimamu kembali." Sungmin segera berjalan menjauh dari namja itu, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Namja itu menarik lengan Sungmin kuat.

"Cuaca sedang tidak bagus, lihatlah langit sudah berubah abu-abu pekat. Kau bisa kehujanan nanti sayang." Namja itu mencoba memberi pengertian untuk Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku! Bukan urusanmu lagi. Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang!" Bentak Sungmin marah.

Eskpresi namja itu berubah datar dan dingin. "Kau masih menjadi urusanku. Masuk dengan baik-baik atau masuk dengan paksaan." Desisnya di depan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sudi!" Sungmin mencoba melepas cekalan kuat namun lembut dari namja itu. Tapi sangat sulit.

Ekspresi namja itu berubah lembut lagi. "Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sungmin mendelik marah. "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak tuan." Sungmin mengibaskan langsung tangannya sampai terlepas sempurna dari cekalan namja itu.

Sungmin merasa ia harus lari menjauhi namja di hadapannya ini, ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dan tidak ingin lagi dekat dengan namja itu. "Permisi."

"Masuk."

SRET!

-OoO-

Sungmin menahan nafasnya kuat, sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil bersama namja yang menurutnya jahat itu. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk bisa menjauh dari namja yang kembali kehidupnya. Sungmin mendecih pelan, sebelum memilih untuk menelfon seseorang.

"Hyuk-ah! Kau ada di mana?" Tanya Sungmin.

'Aku sudah sampai di kantor. Kau ada dimana sih? Terlambat lagi sekarang? Kalau tidak berangkat bersamaku pasti terlambat.'

"Maaf, itu juga salahmu. Ah, tolong katakan pada bos kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat karena masih di jalan."

"Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah di jalan. Besok kita berangkat bersama.'

"Huh? Aku tidak yakin, kau pasti akan pergi dengan donghae."

'Yah, hihi.'

"Ck!"

PIP

Sungmin kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menoleh ataupun melirik namja di sebelahnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu ya?" Namja itu kembali bersuara.

Sungmin bergeming.

"Dua tahun? Sudah lama sekali, tapi kau masih tetap cantik dan manis." Godanya. Membuat Sungmin berdecih pelan.

"Lalu, selama aku pergi apa ada namja yang kau sukai?"

Sungmin meremas ujung roknya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada ya? Berarti kau masih mencintaiku."

Sungmin menahan nafasnya kuat. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah namja yang tengah fokus menyetir, senyuman sinis masih terukir di bibirnya. "Tidak ada lagi kata itu untukmu. Sejak kau menghilang."

Perubahan ekspresi langsung datar dan dingin terukir jelas di wajah namja tampan itu. Tapi ia mencoba tenang dan kembali mengukir senyum miring. "Aku tidak yakin, sungmin sayang. Kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil namja itu dengan dada sesak dan rasa marah yang membuncah. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengingat lagi rasa sakit dan kenangan kelam dulu.

=oO Oo=

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di kursinya. Sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga." Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin. "Kenapa lagi Lee Sungmin? Aih, kau ini aneh sekali." Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang, kemarin sahabatnya itu masuk ke apartement dengan keadaan cemas dan seperti mengalami kejadian yang berat. Dan sekarang, Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin seperti itu lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak apa, sudah, kembalilah bekerja hyuk." Sungmin beringsut mengambil dokumennya dan tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang memandangnya aneh sekaligus cemas.

"Baiklah." Desah Eunhyuk mengalah.

=oO Oo=

Namja itu berjalan dengan langkah santai memasuki lobi perusahaan milik Kim Jungmo. Tanpa harus meminta ijin untuk masuk ke ruangan pemilik perusahaan baju ini, ia bisa kapan saja masuk.

"Selamat siang, tuan Kim."

Jungmo yang tengah membaca buku, mendongak dan melihat namja di hadapannya kaget. Langsung saja ia berdiri dengan rasa keterkejutan yang masih menempel.

"Tuan Cho, ada apa anda kemari? Silahkan duduk." Jungmo dengan sopan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk.

Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Aku hanya sebentar saja."

"Ne?" Jungmo mengeryit heran.

Kyuhyun bersendekap dan menatap tajam Jungmo. "Besok, kau siapkan acara meeting di sini bersama beberapa karyawanmu yang handal."

Jungmo tersenyum sekilas. "Baik tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk angkuh. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Jungmo dengan angkuh.

oOoOo

"Kalian tahu tidak? Tadi bos besar yang membantu dana perusahaan ini datang kemari." Haneul berbicara dengan suara keras di kantin perusahaan.

Eunhyuk mendelik marah. "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara sekeras itu haneul-ah! Berisik."

Haneul mendengus mendengar sentakan Eunhyuk. Lalu kembali tersenyum. "Dia sangat tampan, aku tadi melihatnya loh. Ya ampun, andaikan aku punya kekasih seperti dia." Kedua mata Haneul semakin berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" Haneul menepuk pundak Sungmin, Sungmin langsung menoleh dengan malas. "Besok aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menggambar, oke? Aku sedikit kecewa padamu karena waktu itu gagal meminta pada bos soal desainku."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Terserah saja." Jawabnya.

Haneul tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat gelagat Haneul yang tampak aneh menjadi semakin kesal saja. "Hey! Kau gagal karena kau bodoh tidak bisa mendesain dengan baik. Pantas saja bos menolaknya mentah-mentah." Ejek Eunhyuk.

Haneul berdecak. "Aku masih perlu belajar, jadi pantas saja bos menolaknya." Ujarnya sedikit sensi.

"Kau itu seharusnya sadar, kau tidak akan naik pangkat seperti sungmin. Jadi diamlah di tempatmu yang sudah nyaman itu, sebagai resepsionis." Eunhyuk memelankan suaranya, tapi terdengar sangat mengejek di telinga Haneul.

"Kau!" Haneul menunjuk Eunhyuk marah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali saja. Jam makan siang sudah mulai habis." Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan berlalu dari hadapan Haneul.

"Brengsek!"

oOoOoOo

"Aku ingin sekali menampar pipi yeoja centil itu." Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah hyuk, dia kan ingin belajar. Lagi pula apa salahnya ingin naik pangkat." Sungmin mencoba meredakan amarah Eunhyuk pada Haneul.

"Tidak bisa min, dia itu seperti racun yang terselubung, mencoba mendekatimu dengan maksud tertentu. Kau harusnya sadar min."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sudahlah, pikiranmu itu selalu jelek." Kemudian ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih kesal.

::::: The Darkness :::::

Sungmin bersiap untuk pulang dari kantor, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia harus bergegas pulang kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan bus. Eunhyuk kembali tidak pulang bersamanya, karena Donghae mengajaknya makan malam. Ya, Donghae sudah kembali ke seoul.

Sungmin melangkah melewati lobi perusahaan dengan tenang.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin berhenti dan melihat Jungmo yang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum yang merekah. "Sudah mau pulang? Mau kuantar?" Tawarnya ramah.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan seraya balas tersenyum pada Jungmo. "Tidak perlu jungmo-ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"Tapi-

"Aku pergi." Sungmin melengos, menjauhi Jungmo yang menatapnya sendu. Ya, Sungmin memang sedang berusaha menjauhi bosnya itu. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan lebih dengan bosnya itu, tidak setelah tahu kalau bosnya itu mencintainya.

"Aku tidak akan putus asa, sungmin-ah." Lirih Jungmo sebelum kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil tas kerjanya.

-oOo-

Sungmin mendesah pelan, astaga! Dia sudah sangat pusing hari ini. Seharusnya ia bisa mendinginkan pikirannya, tapi sepertinya akan terasa sulit setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan...

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

DEG!

Sungmin terkesiap saat melihat namja yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu, tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan bersandar di mobil.

"Kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Masuklah, kau akan aman kalau aku antar pulang."

Sungmin berdecih. "Tidak terima kasih." Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana. Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin meronta-ronta sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam mobil di jok belakang.

"Jalan." Perintah Kyuhyun datar seraya masih memeluk perut Sungmin.

"Huh!" Sungmin kembali terkaget saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyudutkannya di kursi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menciummu saat kita bertemu di supermarket waktu itu. Tapi aku masih tahu tempat untuk tidak menerkammu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau mau apa! Biarkan aku turun dari mobil." Sentak Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku masih rindu padamu dan kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Tidak bisa."

Kemudian tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin kuat. Mengecap rasa pada bibir Sungmin yang masih terasa sama baginya. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk tidak mendekap kuat tubuh Sungmin dan memenjarakan yeoja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

:::::: TBC

Fiuhh..

Lagi seneng nulis ff ini, jadi update cepet terus. hehe..

Maaf yah, kalau ff buatan saya mengecewakan karena alurnya cepet dan gaje banget. Lagipula aku udah seneng nulis dengan gaya kayak gini *cielah* Jadi, bisakah chingudeul menerima aku apa apadanya? *plak*

Jangan menuntut kesempurnaan dari aku yang masih pasaran ini. kk

Apa jalan ceritanya sudah ke tebak? Pasti sudah. kk..

Ouh iya, sekedar kasih tahu kalau Eunhyuk ama Sungmin itu satu tempat tinggal, tapi beda kamar. Kan di apartement tuh tempat tinggalnya. Nah, mereka kan tinggal sendiri2 tuh. Tapi Eunhyuk malah lebih seneng di apartement Sungmin. Gitu aja deh, kk

Terima kasih sudah mau review #Bow

Maaf juga untuk typo yah.. ^^

Tidak lupa saya ucapkan...

REVIEW PLEASE? :D


	4. Chapter 4

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong

Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan

kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer,

dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 4

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

Sungmin mencoba mendorong bahu Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu masih terus membekap dan melumat bibirnya. Sungmin juga mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya supaya tautan bibir mereka terlepas, tapi tidak bisa, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat menahan tengkuknya. Yang Sungmin bisa lakukan hanyalah pasrah saat ini.

"Hmmmpp!" Sungmin sudah tidak kuat lagi, dadanya sesak karena ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Hhh..Hhh.." Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, saliva mereka masih tertempel dan menyambung. Melihat Sungmin yang masih berusaha meraup udara karena ciumannya tadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh seraya mengusap wajah cantik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan usapan itu. Kemudian ia menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah lancang menyentuh pipinya. "Berani sekali kau menciumku! Brengsek!" Makinya seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun malah mencium lagi bibir sexy Sungmin. "Aku berhak, bahkan sangat berhak menciummu. Bahkan mencium seluruh tubuhmu."

Sungmin mendelik marah. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk melakukannya. Sedikitpun! Aku tidak ingin di sentuh lagi olehmu!" Teriakan kemarahan Sungmin sedikit menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba tenang dan sabar menghadapi Sungmin, yeoja manis itu bisa berbuat nekad kalau sedang emosi.

"Hentikan mobil ini!" Bentak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Kedua mata Sungmin tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kalau tidak, aku akan lompat!" Ancamnya.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil. "Pintu mobil ini sudah terkunci, jadi percuma saja. Tidak akan bisa di buka sayangku."

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun keras. Melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Brengsek! Cepat buka pintunya."

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang masih meronta-ronta di pelukannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan pukulan tangan Sungmin, dan mendengar teriakan marah Sungmin.

"Lepas! Kau tidak berhak menyentuhku Cho!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Mencengkram kuat baju belakang Sungmin hingga kusut. "Malam ini, kau akan melihat bagaimana aku menyentuhmu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak berhak."

oOoOoOo

"Lepas! Lepas!" Sungmin memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun saat namja itu menaruhnya di bahu. Sungmin terus meronta dan tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini. Ia sakit hati.

BRUK!

Sungmin di rebahkan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang king sizenya. Sungmin langsung duduk dan melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka bajunya, lalu celananya. Sungmin terkesiap dan berusaha untuk lari, tapi Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya lagi sampai terlentang di bawah tindihan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa! Lepas!" Sungmin tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya, karena Kyuhyun sudah menahannya sangat kuat di samping kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku adalah namja satu-satunya yang berhak menyentuhmu, Lee Sungmin." Dengan lihai Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk kembali merasakan ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun sangat kuat dan Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

KREK!

Sembari mencium Sungmin, Kyuhyun merobek baju Sungmin kuat, sehingga menampilkan dada polos Sungmin yang masih terbalut bra.

"Hmmmppp!" Sungmin meronta-ronta kuat, ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan menyentuhnya malam ini. Dan ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau di sentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman itu. Di tatapnya wajah Sungmin yang sangat kacau, keringat dan air mata menjadi satu. "Kau boleh berteriak, tapi kau tidak bisa menghentikanku malam ini, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, sampai yeoja manis itu naked di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, lalu ia mendekati wajah Sungmin dan mencium seluruh wajah yeoja manis itu.

Sungmin meremas seprai di bawahnya, perasaannya mulai kacau. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Hikss.." Tanya Sungmin pedih.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, namun ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mencium seluruh tubuh Sungmin. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin semakin menangis mendengarnya. "Tapi aku membencimu dan aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Kau brengsek!"

"Aku tidak percaya." Kyuhyun beralih mencium perut Sungmin yang polos, kemudian berhenti tepat di bagian sensitive milik Sungmin. "Selamanya kau akan selalu mencintaiku." Bisiknya penuh amarah. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mengerjai bagian sensitive milik Sungmin.

Sontak Sungmin meremas seprai di bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang bermain di sana. Membuatnya menggeliat nikmat.

"Ugh.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat saat kenikmatan itu terasa menggelitik perutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berteriak dan mendesah.

"Akh! Sakit." Sungmin berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam miliknya, ia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba bertahan. Namun sensasi itu terlalu kuat dan terasa nyata.

"Akh!" Tubuh Sungmin terhentak ke atas saat jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh titik itu, titik yang membuatnya harus memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan mulut terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, kemudian ia beranjak ke atas, mencium dahi Sungmin sayang. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lemas karena perlakuannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya sebelum memasukan miliknya ke dalam balutan sutra milik Sungmin.

oOoOoOo

Ketika pagi menyapa, Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kegiatan semalam yang ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun, membuatnya lelah dan kacau. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia begitu senang dan puas ketika mendapati Sungmin pasrah dalam rengkuhannya tadi malam.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menolakku." Ujarnya lirih seraya mengelus pinggang Sungmin. Mengecup dahi yeoja manis itu penuh perasaan. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin. "Bangunlah, kau tidak ingin ke kantor?"

Sungmin sedikit melenguh, tapi matanya masih menutup.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Kemudian tangan namja itu merayap ke dada Sungmin, meremasnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin bergerak sedikit resah, sedetik kemudian kedua mata indah yang Kyuhyun kagumi terbuka, menampakkan raut polos yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu meremas dadanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati namja yang begitu ia benci berada tepat di atasnya.

SRET

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya marah seraya duduk dan menarik selimut agar menutupi dadanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hanya ingin membangunkanmu, kenapa kau marah? Biasanya kita akan bercinta lagi."

Sungmin menahan nafasnya, begitu marah dan benci pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak pantas menyentuhku lagi Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Memangnya aku peduli dengan semua itu." Kyuhyun mendekat. "Kita masih terikat kuat sayang, jadi apa yang aku lakukan padamu sangat pantas aku lakukan." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lembut. "Bergegaslah untuk mandi, pelayan akan menyiapkan bajumu. Kita berangkat ke kantormu bersama."

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah merah menahan tangis.

:::::: The Darkness ::::::

Kyuhyun melangkah menuruni tangga dengan angkuh, berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Tuan, apa anda yakin akan melakukan ini? Bukannya saya ingin membantah, tapi perusahaan milik Kim Jungmo sudah sangat berhasil. Kalau anda menarik kembali dana yang selama ini anda berikan, maka-

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring. "Kalau seandainya orang itu tidak melirik Sungmin. Maka perusahaannya akan aman di tanganku. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah berani melangkah."

Pelayan itu hanya menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tuan."

Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada pelayan pribadinya itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, siapapun yang berani-berani mendekati Sungmin, atau berniat memilikinya. Maka bersiaplah untuk hancur."

Pelayang itu mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"Ini hanya masalah perasaan, saya mohon anda pikirkan kembali tuan. Karena nona Sungmin juga bekerja disana."

"Aku berniat membawanya setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Pelayang itu masih berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Nona Sungmin tidak akan mau tuan, lebih baik anda menggunakan cara lebih halus saja. Dan jangan bertindak gegabah."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Nona Sungmin akan kembali kecewa kalau anda melakukan kesalahan lagi."

Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar harus berpikir ulang atas rencananya menarik kembali dana untuk perusahaan Rainbow.

:::::: Love ::::::

Sungmin mendesis marah, ia benar-benar akan membunuh Kyuhyun itu kalau masih berani melakukan hal-hal seenaknya sendiri. "Dia tidak boleh melakukan semaunya padaku. Brengsek!" Umpatnya sebelum memakai baju kantornya dan keluar dari kamar.

..

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di sana, dengan tangan yang bersendekap di dada. Meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin yang tampak mempesona di matanya.

Sungmin yang merasa di tatap intens oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Cepat kita pergi, aku tidak ingin terlambat." Ujarnya ketus dan tanpa melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Masuklah, dan aku pastikan kita tidak akan terlambat sayang."

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum miring.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa di sana? Desainer kah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang ahli dalam bidang itu, aku mendukungmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh dukungan apapun darimu." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Jangan terlalu cuek, nanti kau cepat tua." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti berbicara." Sungmin menyentak kesal.

Kyuhyun mendekat, mencoba meraih pinggang Sungmin. "Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, dulu kau begitu manja padaku. Heumm.." Bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya, tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan memilih diam.

"Kau tinggal di apartement kan? Aku tidak suka kau tinggal sendiri di sana." Ujarnya sembari mengelus perut Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Lalu menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku tinggal dengan sahabatku." Ketusnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya di pundak Sungmin. "Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak akan pernah."

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum. "Tentu saja harus, kau masih tanggung jawabku. Besok aku akan menyuruh orang-orangku untuk membawa barang-barangmu dari apartement."

Sungmin melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun dengan keras, membalikkan badanya dan menatap marah pada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi berbuat semaunya, Sungmin benci itu.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi? Atau kau sudah tuli?! Hanya dalam mimpimu aku mau tinggal di rumahmu itu!" Bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan." Ujarnya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sungmin.

=oOo=

Sungmin meremas kemeja Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu begitu intens menciumnya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam goa hangatnya. Sungmin ingin sekali memberontak ketika di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Katakanlah Sungmin munafik, ia membenci Kyuhyun tapi ia merindukan setuhan namja tampan itu. Sungmin memang kalah, ia kalah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka, menatap kedua manik mata Sungmin yang menatapnya sayu. Kyuhyun kembali terpana, terpana akan kehindahan yeoja manis dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dari sentuhanku. Kau akan selalu kalah Lee Sungmin." Bisiknya bagai hipnotis.

:::::: The Darkness ::::::

Hari ini meeting akan di mulai. Di kursi pemimpin ada Kyuhyun dan Jungmo yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan di sisi kanan ada Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Di sisi kiri ada beberapa karyawan lain.

Dan sekarang yang tengah di landa kebingungan dan kekagetan adalah Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk. Ia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tampang tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

'Dia kembali!' Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin dengan cemas.

"Baik, kita akan memulai acar meeting ini." Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. "Jungmo-ssi, silahkan perkenalkan karyawan terbaik di sini." Perintahnya tegas.

Jungmo mengangguk. "Baik tuan." Jungmo berdiri dari duduknya, pertama ia menunjuk Sungmin. "Ini Lee Sungmin, desainer terbaik disini. Ia sudah bekerja sekitar dua tahun."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah menahan rasa kesal dan juga kaget. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya.

"Lalu di sebelahnya adalah Eunhyuk, dia juga desainer. Sedangkan di sebelah Eunhyuk adalah Donghae, dia sebagai promosi produk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Sudah cukup."

Jungmo mengangguk, dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sedikit melirik Sungmin yang masih menunduk, sedikit penasaran kenapa Sungmin menunduk. Tidak biasanya. Pikir Jungmo.

"Aku sudah melihat perkembangan soal perusahaan ini, sedikit menurun. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menarik kembali dana yang aku berikan." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, melirik ke arah orang-orang disana yang menatapnya cemas.

Jungmo berdehem sebentar. "Kami bisa membuat produk baru lagi, dan kami yakin kami bisa mempertahankan usaha ini." Jungmo sedikit kalut memang saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang akan menarik dana di perusahaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, seperti meremehkan. "Kalian tenang saja, aku akan tetap memberikan dana untuk perusahaan ini. Tidak perlu cemas."

Jungmo menghela nafasnya pelan. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehancuran perusahaannya nanti tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih tuan." Jungmo menunduk sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "Meeting selesai, aku harap kalian bisa memberikan pekerjaan yang memuaskan." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati bersorak ria.

-oOo-

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah pelan, di belakangnya Eunhyuk memandang aneh pada Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Sungmin dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia kembali, dan aku tidak bisa memberi saran apapun sekarang."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu memberi saran apapun." Jawabnya lirih.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tampak berbeda. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu."Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Di mana?" Desaknya.

Sungmin melepas cekalan tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia berani kembali menemuimu setelah membuatmu trauma. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kembali saja."

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Biarkan saja."

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Sungmin. "Biarkan saja? Ayolah min, dia jahat. Dia sudah memberikan masa lalu kelam padamu. Dan jangan katakan kalau kau masih mencintainya, mencintai suamimu yang brengsek itu!" Eunhyuk sudah hilang akal sekarang, ia sungguh cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu baru saja sembuh dari trauma berkepanjangan, tapi kenapa namja itu datang lagi. Dan membawa kenangan masa lalu itu di hidup Sungmin. Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir sekarang, apa Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Dan apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada mendesak.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya berat. "Tidak hyuk, jangan tanya apapun lagi."

"Coba aku tebak." Eunhyuk menatap penuh selidik. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat tanda merah di leher Sungmin. Hatinya mencelos, ia tahu apa yang namja itu lakukan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Dia menidurimu?!"

Sungmin membekap mulut Eunhyuk yang berteriak keras di depan ruangan mereka. "Jangan berteriak hyuk, sudah kita masuk ke dalam." Sungmin menarik lengan Eunhyuk. Untung suasana masih sepi, karena para karyawan juga pergi ke kantin. Karena bertepatan dengan jam makan siang.

"Katakan kalau itu tidak benar min? Dia?

Sungmin mengangguk enggan.

"Dan kau membiarkannya?! Astaga!"

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. "Dia masih berhak hyuk, dia suamiku. Dan aku tidak bisa melawan, mengertilah." Sungmin mengusap air matanya perlahan. "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku mohon kau tetap diam soal statusku."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Aku berjanji."

::::: TBC again..

Cepet kan updatenya? Karena aku buat sedikit jadi cepet deh. hehe..

Iya, maaf yah kalau chingudeul, eonnideul, saengdeul gk nyaman baca ff aku yang berantakan ini. Aku susah buat ff yang panjang gitu, aku gk bisa beneran. Nanti jadinya malah aneh dan gk nyambung. Jadi segini aja puas kan? hehe..

Soal kayak perusahaan gitu aku kan kagak ngerti, jadi asal nulis ajah. Maaf yah kalau berasa aneh. hehe.. Dan mulai chap ini, rating naik. Oke?

Jangan panggil author.. Aku Yeoja yang lahir tahun 1995 :)

FB :: KyuMin JoYer Elf (Kang Dong Jae)

Ya udah segitu aja deh, maaf yak buat typo yang ada. Soalnya aku ketik lewat hape.

Review pleaseee.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong

Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan

kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer,

dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 5

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sungmin malam ini, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin dan memaksakan kehendak namja itu pada sahabatnya ini. Kyuhyun cukup tahu tabiat keras Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri dan pemaksa, apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Termasuk mengambil hati Sungmin lagi. Ah! Eunhyuk rasanya ingin membunuh Kyuhyun saja kalau begini.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama donghae saja?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam bus.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Pulang bersama sahabat sendiri lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk penuh selidik. "Tidak mungkin, bukanya kau yang bilang kalau pulang bersama donghae lebih nyaman. Aneh sekali." Cibirnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Donghae bisa kapan-kapan, sekarang jadwalku bersamamu min. Ah, nanti setelah sampai aku akan menginap lagi di kamarmu. Boleh?" Tanya Eunhyuk berbinar.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Bukannya kau selalu menginap yah?"

"Yak! Itu karena aku tidak sudak sendiri di rumah." Dengus Eunhyuk.

Sungmin merangkul bahu Eunhyuk. "Kau takut kalau ada hantu yah? Dasar penakut." Ejek Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukan cuma itu, aku takut kalau sendiri nanti tidak ada yang bisa aku suruh." Jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Apa? Jadi kalau tinggal bersamaku kau bisa menyuruhku, begitu?"

Eunhyuk meringis, menatap Sungmin lucu. "Tentu saja, kita kan sahabat."

"Kau ini." Sungmin menyikut perut Eunhyuk seraya tertawa.

Eunhyuk ikut tertawa saat Sungmin tertawa, dia sangat senang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum dari pada dulu, seperti mayat hidup dan menangis tanpa suara. Itu menyakitkan, dan Eunhyuk sangat tahu penyebabnya.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan deras hyuk." Ujar Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu min."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. 'Hujan yah?' Ujarnya dalam hati.

-oOo-

Sesampainya di apartemen, hujan sudah gerimis, membuat Sungmin serat Eunhyuk berlari menuju tangga. "Yah, sudah mulai hujan." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membenarkan letak poninya. "Sudahlah, untuk tidak begitu deras."

"Hum.."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju apartement mereka. Seraya bercanda kecil tentang pekerjaan. Namun..

"Hay nona-nona manis." Sahut seseorang dengan suaranya yang seperti mengancam.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan cepat mendongak dan melihat dengan jelas siapa namja di hadapan mereka ini.

Cho Kyuhyun!

Eunhyuk yang segera tersadar dengan keadaan segera menghadang Kyuhyun agar tidak mendekati Sungmin. "Kau! Untuk apa kau kemari Cho!" Sentaknya keras.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Hanya ingin menjemput istriku dari tempat ini." Jawabnya enteng.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Siapa kau? Kau sama sekali tidak berhak membawanya kemanapun, cepat pergi!" Usirnya kasar.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat dan menyebabkan Eunhyuk serta Sungmin mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak tanpa istriku. Minggirlah Lee Hyuk Jae." Kyuhyun mendesis seraya menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Keterlaluan, berani sekali kau kembali menemui Sungmin setelah dua tahun menaruh luka di kehidupannya. Seharusnya kau sadar Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak pantas bersamanya lagi. Kau bajingan yang tidak akan bisa di maafkan." Eunhyuk berbicara dengan cukup jelas di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya mulai menitihkan air matanya. Tidak sanggup untuk mendengar apapun lagi.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil berdecak kecil. "Baik, aku memang salah waktu itu. Tapi itu aku lakukan karena aku mencintai Sungmin. Lebih baik kau menyingkir dan biarkan aku membawa istriku." Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Eunhyuk cukup keras, membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit terhuyung kesamping.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat Eunhyuk menabrak besi. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Eunhyuk, membantu sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri, tapi dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu memekik kecil.

Eunhyuk menjadi berang melihatnya. "Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, sementara Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Dengar Lee Hyuk Jae, aku tidak akan menunda lagi. Sungmin istriku dan aku berhak membawanya. Kau tenang saja, Sungmin akan tetap bekerja seperti biasa." Setelah berucap, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang baru saja datang.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aish! Mianhae Lee Sungmin, aku tidak bisa menolongmu." Desahnya.

-oOo-

"Hukss.. Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun!" Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia menyerah karena percuma saja, namja tampan itu akan terus memeluknya.

"Ssshh.. Sudah sayang, jangan menangis lagi." Bisiknya menenangkan.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mendengarkannya, ia masih terus saja menangis pilu di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah pasrah sekarang, melawan Kyuhyun memang tidak akan bisa. Mungkin, nanti ia tidak akan bersikap baik atau lembut lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Istirahatlah, besok kau bekerja bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelus dahi Sungmin yang berkeringat.

Sungmin bergeming, ia terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin pasti marah padanya, atau bisa di bilang marah besar padanya. Namun, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah istrinya, istrinya yang begitu ia kagumi.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun beringsut untuk membuka kemeja Sungmin. "Udara sangat panas, karena hujan akan segera datang. Jadi, ganti bajumu dengan piyama." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masih membuka satu persatu kemeja Sungmin. Sampai di kancing ke tiga, Sungmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, aku akan ke kamar mandi. Nanti kita tidur bersama." Dengan langkah pasti Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah diam membisu seraya menahan tangis, kedua tangannya meremas selimut hingga selimut itu kusut. "Hukss.."

..

..

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar, berpakaian piyama biru. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar. Bahkan udara begitu dingin karena hujan sudah mulai deras, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sedikit merasakan udara dingin menerpa serta air yang menyiprat mengenainya.

"Di sini dingin, kenapa di luar?" Bisik Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar erat di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin bergeming. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap ke depan.

"Masuk saja, nanti sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, kemudian dengan kasar ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan namja tampan itu ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia menyusul Sungmin ke dalam, sebelum itu ia mengunci jendela kamar dan menutup tirainya.

Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, lalu memeluknya dari samping karena istrinya itu berbaring miring membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun merayap untuk mengelus perut Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini, bersamaku. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginanmu. Asal tidak berniat untuk keluar dari mansion ini, mencoba kabur dan pergi dariku. Kalau sampai kau lakukan, maka aku akan menarik dana besarku untuk perusahaan tempat kau bekerja."

DEG!

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Apa yang namja itu inginkan pasti akan terwujud, dan Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan Jungmo hancur. Bisa-bisa karyawan di sana akan ikut hancur. Itu yang Sungmin pikirkan.

"Bagaimana? Humm, aku memberikan penwaran yang saling menguntungkan. Tapi, kalau aku pikir-pikir, apa pedulimu dengan perusahaan itu ya? Kalau perusahaan itu hancur, kau akan tetap aman karena aku akan selalu di belakangmu. Hum?"

Sungmin meremas ujung bantal di sampingnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia peduli, tempat itu sudah sangat nyaman untuknya bekerja, dua tahun hanya untuk melupakan kenangan pahit itu.

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan pemiliknya?"

SRET!

Sudah cukup! Sungmin sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun lagi, ia melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun dan terduduk seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Kau itu senang sekali menghancurkan hidup orang?!" Teriak Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau menghancurkan seseorang bisa membuat apa yang aku inginkan kembali padaku, apa aku salah?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, mencoba mengelus pipi istrinya itu.

Sungmin dengan cepat menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Salah, dan kau akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar aku benci di dunia ini." Teriak Sungmin lagi. Ia begitu geram dan marah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa membenciku, sedikitpun. Karena kau terlalu mencintaiku Cho Sungmin sayang." Desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Rasa itu sudah mati! Sudah hilang saat kau menghancurkan hidupku!" Bentak Sungmin seraya menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis setelahnya, lalu memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun kuat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Sembari menyeringai samar.

SRET!

"Ahh! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" Teriak Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun di kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menindih Sungmin dan menahan istrinya itu.

"Tenanglah." Bisiknya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang masih bergetar hebat itu. "Besok, kehidupan baru kita di mulai."

::::: The Darkness and Love :::::

Pagi hari yang dingin, awan mendung menyelimuti langit yang biasanya cerah itu. Suasana menjadi ikut gelap dan menakutkan. Sungmin, yeoja itu duduk di atas ranjang dengan raut wajah datarnya. Memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, yeoja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena hujan sangat deras, maka kita libur saja hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan di dekat jendela, menatap guyuran air hujan yang terus membasahi bumi.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan, berarti hari ini ia tidak ke kantor.

"Cepat turun, karena jam makan pagi sudah di siapkan. Aku turun dulu." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Sungmin masih bergeming. Ya, ia sudah memikirkannya, ia juga sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Melawan Kyuhyun dan mencoba memberontak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh menghancurkan perasaannya lagi, tidak boleh! Ia sudah terlalu sakit dengan kejadian mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun seharusnya mengerti dengan keadaannya setelah kejadian itu. Kyuhyun sudah berubah sekarang, suaminya bukan seperti namja yang ia cintai dulu. Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak seperti ini!

"Aku tidak akan larut lagi, tidak akan!" Gumamnya lirih sebelum beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk turun ke bawah.

-oOo-

"Batalkan semua meeting hari ini, aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor." Ujar Kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya di seberang telfon.

'Baik tuan.'

PIP

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di dekat meja. Ia bersendekap, menunggu Sungmin untuk makan bersamanya.

"Tuan!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pelayannya berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Ada apa?"

Pelayan itu membungkuk terlebih dahulu. "Tuan, terjadi masalah besar."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Masalah apa? Bereskan kalau itu mengganggu."

"Itu.. Nona sudah kembali."

Kyuhyun menatap marah pelayannnya. "Apa!"

::: TBC :::

Sebenarnya aku malu post chap ini gk PD.. :(

Iyaaa, segini aja yah. Gpp kan yah? Kk.

Chap depan panjang kok, tunggu aja. Ini aku buat sedikit karena lagi gk mood, tapi kalau gk aku terusin nanti aku merasa bersalah karena sudah janji bakal update cepet kalau reviewnya nambah. Hehe..

Pantas lanjut gk sih? Aneh yah ff ini? Alurnya berantakan banget. Nanti, aku kasih flashback, tenang ajah. Tapi ini kasih tanggapan pantas lanjut apa gk, butuh kritik dan saran.

Oke, ff selanjutnya Sweet Cho. Lama kali itu ff aku anggurin, mana KyuMin gk NC NC lagi. Maklum, saya gk bisa buat 'itu' jadi yang baca ff itu nanti chap 17 NCnya gk ada. Haha..

Ya sudahlah, minta review chingudeul :)


	6. Chapter 6

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong

Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan

kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer,

dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 6

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruangannya dengan langkah pasti, kedua matanya bersinar tajam kala melihat sosok wanita yang tengah duduk manis di kursi kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada marah.

Wanita itu tersenyum, masih duduk di sana. "Ini juga rumahku, aku berhak kapan saja kembali." Ujarnya lembut.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku tahu kau pasti kembali karena memiliki niat lain."

Wanita itu malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ayolah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam pada kakakmu ini sayang. Bisakah kau lembut sedikit padaku?" Wanita mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengeras, perlahan melembut, tapi tatapan matanya masih menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Ada istrimu ya di sini? Aku yakin pasti kau memaksanya untuk tinggal di sini." Tebaknya seratus persen benar.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ini juga rumahnya."

Wanita itu melirik tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir dia akan gila kalau terus di sini."

"NOONA!"

Wanita itu malah tertawa mendengar bentakan keras yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Sungguh lucu dan menyenangkan sekali menggoda adiknya itu. "Kau akan lihat nanti kyuhyun sayang, istrimu masih di bayang-bayangi kejadian dua tahun lalu. Dia akan kembali seperti dulu kalau kau tidak melepaskannya."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Dia istriku yang sah, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Dan kau, jangan coba-coba bertindak gegabah lagi seperti dulu. Kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Ancam Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Oh! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Aku ini saudaramu." Ejeknya.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Jangan bertele-tele lagi, cepat katakan apa maumu datang kesini Cho Ahra!"

Ahra kemudian bersendekap, wajahnya mulai berubah serius. "Hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan istrimu."

"Brengsek!"

"Tidak usah takut, aku datang kesini untuk menyembuhkan traumanya dulu." Ujar Ahra santai.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau memang harus melakukannya, karena kau yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dan jangan kau pikir aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu kalau kau menyakitinya nanti."

Ahra tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak takut padamu." Setelah mengatakannya, Ahra berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana, menatap lantai dengan tajam. "Kau bisa mengawasiku nanti. Yah, mungkin berjaga-jaga." Ahra langsung melenggang pergi setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

::: The Darkness :::

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengurangi perasaan cemas yang terus melanda pikirannya. Sungmin berusaha untuk tenang dan kuat, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar karena tidak tahan kalau terus berada di dalam kamar. Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati, di lihatnya suasana masih sepi, tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Yah, Sungmin menyadari kalau rumah Kyuhyun sangat besar dan megah. Ia tidak begitu nyaman tinggal di rumah sebesar ini, lebih enak di apartement. Nyaman dan tentram, tidak akan ada pikiran cemas ketika sendirian di rumah.

"Wah, kau tampak pucat sekali. Apa kau terlalu tegang?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya, refleks ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ahra yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum aneh.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Entahlah, ia merasa aneh sekaligus takut saat melihat Ahra yang menatapnya tajam.

Ahra tersenyum. "Kau sudah lupa padaku ya? Ah, aku lupa kalau kau pasti tidak ingat padaku." Kekehnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Ahra menyentuh dahi Sungmin. Membuat yeoja manis itu terkesiap kaget. "Kau..

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya!" Kyuhyun berseru keras saat melihat Ahra menyentuh Sungmin.

Ahra langsung menyingkirkan tangannya yang sempat menyentuh dahi Sungmin, menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek. "Pasti kau berpikir macam-macam lagi, ayolah, jangan seperti itu padaku kyuhyun sayang."

Sungmin menahan nafas saat mendengar kata 'sayang' yang di ucapkan wanita di sampingnya itu. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana, apa wanita cantik nan elegan ini adalah kekasih Kyuhyun? Yang datang ke sini untuk menagih janji pada Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu, untuk apa dirinya berada di mansion ini kalau hanya untuk di permainkan.

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Ahra kuat, membuat Ahra sedikit meringis karena cengkrama kuat itu. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Cho Ahra."

Ahra melepas kasar cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. "Oh, ya aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Aku akan tinggal di sini, bersamamu dan istrimu yang polos ini." Ahra menatap Sungmin sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun berdecak kasar mendengar ucapan Ahra, Ahra memang berhak tinggal di mansion ini. Karena Ahra adalah kakaknya dan pemilik sah juga atas mansion ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berusaha membuat Ahra keluar dari mansion secara baik-baik. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, yeoja manis itu tampak bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Sayang, kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan melukaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berani menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Untuk apa aku ada disini kalau sudah ada wanita lain." Ujar Sungmin kasar.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kuat. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat. "Lepas! Aku tidak sudi berada di sini."

"Dia kakakku, kau tenang saja."

Sungmin berhenti memberontak saat Kyuhyun berbicara. Kakak? Jadi wanita tadi adalah kakaknya? Sungmin dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas kasar. "Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku tidak betah disini."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun aneh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sempat cemburu tadi kan? Makanya kau berbicara seperti itu." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecih. "Sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

Kyuhyun bersendekap. "Aku tidak bisa di bohongi. Aku pandai membaca pandangan mata, dan aku tahu kau cemburu tadi."

Sungmin berdecih lagi sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana, melihat Sungmin yang berlari ke atas kamar. Senyumnya merekah, kemudian mengikuti Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

-oOo-

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di pinggir ranjang. Mengusap dahinya kasar. Kyuhyun membuatnya setres, apa tadi namja itu bilang? Cemburu? Cih! Bahkan Sungmin tidak butuh kata itu lagi sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah mati di dalam hatinya. Tapi... Kenapa hatinya kecilnya berkata lain.

"Kau tidak lapar? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan makanan kesini."

Seketika Sungmin berjengit kaget saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar tepat di telinganya. "Aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang. Membuat Sungmin kembali terkesiap dan menggeliat resah di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan peluk aku." Ujarnya risih.

Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukan di tubuh Sungmin, tidak membiarkan istrinya itu untuk melepaskan diri. "Aku mohon, bisa kau tenang sedikit? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya parau.

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tahu arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Sungmin untuk ikut ia dekap kuat. "Jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku. Aku sakit." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin merasa kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Mendengar suara parau dan sendu Kyuhyun membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, namun lama kelamaan gelengan itu semakin kuat, Sungmin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun.

'Apa kita bisa menggapai sinar matahari Kyuhyun-ah?'

'Bisa, kalau kau menggapainya bersamaku.'

'Kau pembohong.'

'Aku serius sayang.'

'Kalau kita menggapai sinar matahari, otomatis kita melihat matahri, nanti mata kita akan rusak. Jadi aku tahu kau pembohong.'

'Aku ini hebat, jangan ragukan aku.'

'Aku tidak akan percaya padamu.'

'Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, nanti aku akan sedih.'

=oOo=

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut namun menenangkan, istrinya tertidur karena lelah menangis tadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersabar untuk Sungmin. Apalagi kakaknya sudah kembali dan ingin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin berakibat buruk untuk istrinya atau hal lain. Sial! Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang kakak perempuannya itu rencanakan.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat polos itu, di kecupnya dahi Sungmin lama. Kemudian beralih menciumi jemari mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sebahagia ini, bisa kembali memiliki istrinya.

"Kau.. Di takdirkan hanya untukku. Dan aku.. Di takdirkan hanya untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Udara dingin masih terasa, hujan di luar juga semakin lebat. Awan mendung begitu tebal menyelimuti langit. Kyuhyun kemudian merapatkan selimut di tubuh istrinya. Memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya penuh perlindungan.

"Kau salah, kalau kau membenciku. Karena aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris ketika ingatanya kembali ke masa lalu. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu, ia tidak menyangka dampaknya akan seperti ini.

Cho Ahra!

Ya, seharusnya kakaknya itu mampu berpikir lebih jernih sebelum menghancurkan semuanya. Lebih teliti dan tidak sampai berbuat nekad. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, nanti ia akan berbicara lebar dengan Ahra, wanita itu masih perlu penjagaan supaya tidak bertindak gegabah.

::: The Darkness and Love :::

Jungmo berdiri di pintu ruangan khusus karyawan yang bekerja sebagai desainer, ia melihat kursi Sungmin yang kosong. Jungmo bingung, kenapa yeoja yang ia sukai sejak lama itu tidak masuk. Tumben, padahal selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah membolos atau bahkan absen. Tapi sekarang..

"Bos." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Jungmo.

Jungmo berjengit kaget. "Y-ya? Ada apa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau merindukan Sungmin?"

Jungmo menggaruk tengkuknya, tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa dia bisa membolos hari ini." Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk berdehem sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Sungmin sedang sakit." Jawabnya asal.

Jungmo mengeryitkan dahinya. "Sakit? Apa kau tadi melihatnya? Bukankah dia satu apartement denganmu." Tanyanya cemas.

"Y-ya, Sungmin sedang tidak enak badan. Apalagi cuaca sedang ekstream seperti ini. Sungmin tidak kuat dingin." Eunhyuk terpaksa berbohong, tidak, ia tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan Sungmin. Apalagi memberitahu soal Kyuhyun, bisa berhaya untuk Jungmo juga. Eunhyuk tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun itu kalau menyangkut Sungmin.

Jungmo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti."

Eunhyuk melotot kaget. "A-apa? Eh, bos tidak perlu. Sungmin tidak suka kalau ada yang menghawatirkannya."

Jungmo tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, masa tidak boleh."

Eunhyuk menggaruk roknya. "Cukup doakan saja semoga dia cepat sembuh, permisi bos."

Jungmo melihat Eunhyuk yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya ia berbalik dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku akan tetap ke sana." Ujarnya lirih.

=oOoOoOo=

Sungmin terbangun ketika sore datang, hujan masih rintik-rintik di luar. Ternyata hujan belum reda, pikirnya. Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, matanya sembab dan memerah karena menangis tadi. Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya, melihat keadaan. Ternyata ia sendirian, dan Kyuhyun tidak menemaninya.

Astaga! Kenapa memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat saat wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di kepalanya, ia tidak mau memikirkan Kyuhyun sedikitpun, tidak lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun yah? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana sosok wanita yang Kyuhyun bilang adalah kakaknya tengah berdiri dengan senyum manis namun mengandung unsur kejam.

Sungmin menangguk pelan.

Ahra berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki menyilang. "Kyuhyun bilang kau butuh istirahat, jadi aku tidak berani datang ke sini. Tapi, Kyuhyun sedang pergi, ada urusan di luar. Jadi aku akan menjagamu sekarang." Ahra mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, meneliti setiap jengkal wajah adik iparnya itu. "Matamu bengkak, kau habis menangis? Kasian sekali."

Sungmin meremas selimut di bawahnya, sekarang ia mulai risih dengan Ahra, padahal baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ahra tersenyum. "Tidak perlu takut padaku manis, kau terlalu tegang. Biasa saja, aku ini kakak iparmu." Ahra mengambil alih tangan Sungmin, menyentuh tepat di denyut nadi yeoja manis itu. "Kau merasa aneh?"

Sungmin semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Ahra. "M-maksudnya?"

Ahra berdecak-decak melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Apa terasa sakit kalau aku melakukan ini?"

"Akh!" Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat Ahra menekan pergelangan tangannya.

Ahra tersenyum kejam. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Kekehnya kemudian.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya ke dada. "Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

Ahra memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku bilang ya, bagaimana?" Tanyanya datar.

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjauhi Ahra. "J-jangan." Dan sekarang ia mulai takut dan pusing kembali.

Ahra tertawa. "Kau takut padaku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Nanti Kyuhyun bisa membunuhku nanti."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, kemarilah dan peluk aku." Ujar Ahra sedikit memerintah.

Sungmin tampak ragu menatap Ahra, apa wanita itu akan berbuat jahat padanya? Sungmin sangat takut. Ia ingin pergi dari mansion ini.

"Sungmin? Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Kau tidak rindu padaku hum?" Ahra mendekati Sungmin dan menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang tampak takut dengannya. "Kau tidak ingat aku? Sedikitpun?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, balas menatap mata Ahra dengan fokus.

BRAK!

"Ahra!"

Sungmin dan Ahra seketika berjingkat kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedaan marah. "Menjauh darinya."

SRET!

Ahra berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun yang terlampau kuat. "Aku hanya ingin menjenguk adik iparku, apa salah?" Ujarnya mengejek.

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Aku sudah peringatkan supaya kau tetap diam dan tidak mengganggu istriku. Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Ahra tersenyum. "Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak takut dengan semua ancamanmu, kau tidak akan bisa menyakitiku Kyuhyun sayang. Dan dengar baik-baik, kalau kau sedikit saja membuatku terjatuh, maka istrimu juga akan seperti itu terus." Ahra melepaskan cekalan Kyuhyun ketika namja itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dia akan terus membencimu, dan aku tidak ingin menyembuhkannya." Bisik Ahra pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Cho-

Ahra dengan cepat menyela. "Aku tidak main-main, jadi ijinkan aku untuk terus di sini. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, berteriak kesal mendengar ancaman kakaknya itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih di atas ranjang dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, mendekati Sungmin.

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Kau tidak apa kan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Tidurlah kalau kau masih merasa pusing."

"Aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Min-

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini, aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku yang tentram. Di sini terlalu mencekam, aku tidak bisa. Kau menyakitiku kyuhyun."

::: TBC :::

Ternyata Dong Jaenii melanggar janji. Hahaha xD

Tidak kasih chap panjang, masih gini-gini ajah. Taulah, aku kalau buat chap panjang pasti aneh. Jadi segini aja deh.

Moga chap ini typonya dikit. Mudah-mudahan.. Hehehe

Gomawo yang sudah RnR di chap kemarin, kemarin juga sempet labil mau pindahin ini epep di wp, tapi gk jadi deh. hehe..

Lanjut? Ini ff aneh gk sih? Banyak yg gk ngerti ama jalan ceritanya, aku juga gitu, aneh ama ini ff. #Plakk (Kenapa di post coba) haha. Abis pengen buat mistery2 gitu, tapi gatot banget. Alhasil bikin reader bingung dah. Kalau chingu merasa ini makin jelek, berhenti di sini juga gpp ^^

Hey.. Hey.. Aku masukin Ahra unni di sini. Jangan anggap dia jahat yah, di ff ini gk ada yang jahat. Cuman keterpaksaan aja jahatnya #Plakk kk

Lanjut?

Review yang banyak.. kk (Maunya)


	7. Chapter 7

~The Darkness and Love~

..

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong

Jae

..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Little Crime

..

Rating : T

..

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran,

tidak sesuai EYD, Alur cepet, dan

kesalahan lain di ff ini.

..

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan,

milk keluarga mereka, milik JOYer,

dan ff ini milik saya.

..

Chapter 7

..

Happy Reading JOYers

..

Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin yang kini bersirat tajam. Menunjukan padanya kalau istrinya tengah menahan amarah, frustasi dan ketidaknyamanan. Kyuhyun tahu, ia memang salah dan tidak seharusnya membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya. Bahkan sampai bertemu dengan Ahra-pun itu di luar kendalinya.

"Tidak. Tetap di sini dan jangan bicara lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sarat akan keposessivan.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya, air matanya meleleh jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kau sungguh jahat, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Kau ingin aku terus berdiam di sini! Dengan pikiran kacau, lalu kau akan melihatku gantung diri dan luka sayatan di tangan? Begitu!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, menulikan pendengarnya supaya ia tidak berbuat di luar batas. "Kau tidak akan berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu sayang. Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke sisiku."

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhun dengan amarah yang meluap. "Kau tahu! Aku sangat membencimu! Untuk apa aku hidup kalau ada kau yang akan terus menggangguku! Hikss.." Sungmin menangis dan mulai berteriak.

Kyuhyun memeluknya, berusaha meredam amarah Sungmin. "Tenanglah, maafkan aku sayang. Semua itu salah paham. Bukan aku-

"Aku tidak peduli, kau yang membunuhnya! Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku! Kau pembunuh!"

SRETT!

Kyuhyun akan benar-benar terjungkal kalau saja ia tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan. Sungmin begitu kuat mendorongnya, tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Sungmin berlari keluar kamar. Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyuhyun ikut menyusul Sungmin.

"Sungmin, aku mohon berhenti." Seru Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menyamai langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin meneteskan air matanya, dengan langkah gusar ia menuruni anak tangga yang cukup tinggi itu. Namun..

SRET!

BRUG!

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat kencang ketika melihat sang istri terpeleset dan jatuh berguling dari atas tangga.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun berlari ke bawah dan meraih tubuh mungil itu yang yang sudah berlumuran darah. Tidak, kepala Sungmin berdarah dan luka yang cukup lebar terbentuk di sana.

"Tidak! Bangun sayang!" Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir di pelipis Sungmin. Juga kepala belakangnya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau kau akan kehilangannya lagi." Sosok Ahra kembali dengan senyum sinisnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak resah dan menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu untuk ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

::: The Darkness and Love :::

"Benturan di kepalanya cukup keras. Luka yang tebentuk juga cukup lebar. Berakibat fatal dan membuat nyonya cho kehilangan banyak darah. Selain itu, kondisinya juga sangat kritis. Kemungkinan besar... Setelah dia bangun memorinya akan berkurang."

Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya menatap lurus ke dalam sebuah ruangan isolasi tempat Sungmin tengah merenggang nyawa. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. Kenapa Sungmin bisa jatuh?

"Berikan dia ingatan baru." Bisik Ahra yang mulai ikut menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. "Apa yang kau katakan? Sudah cukup dia kehilangan memory hidupnya." Ujarnya tajam.

"Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Bukankah dia istrimu, perempuan yang paling kau kasihi dan cintai. Beberapa tahun dia membencimu dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk memberikan memory yang baru. Buat dia melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Noona aku-

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku lagi."

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, kemudian meraih bahu Ahra. Meremas kuat bahu kakaknya itu. "Dan untuk kali ini, aku tidak ingin kau berbuat ceroboh." Bisiknya penuh amarah.

Ahra tersenyum begitu manis. "Tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

Skip Time~

"Kondisi nyonya sudah semakin membaik. Saya menargetkan sore ini beliau akan sadar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan damai itu. Tangan kanannya terulur membelai lembut dahi Sungmin yang di perban. Kyuhyun meringis pedih melihatnya, kedua matanya terpejam dan mulai berair.

'Cho Kyuhyun saranghae.'

Sekelebat bayangan Sungmin yang menyatakan cinta dan tersenyum ke arahnya mulai terbayang.

"Nado saranghae sungmin-ah."

.

:: The Darkness ::

.

Jungmo ternyata sungguhan datang ke apartement Sungmin. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah gusar. Berulang kali ia memencet tombol hijau di sana. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka pintu itu.

"Kau kemana? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" Bisiknya dengan helaan nafas pelan. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja sungmin-ah." Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, tepatnya di dalam kamar inap yang Sungmin tempati terlihat dokter dan suster yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin terus meremas jemari istrinya itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sungmin mendapat serangan yang hebat. Tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya hampir menghilang. Kyuhyun begitu kalut dan khawatir, takut kalau ia kehilangan istrinya lagi. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Kalaupun Sungmin pergi, maka ia juga akan pergi menyusulnya.

"Bagaimana?!" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu menghela nafas pelan. "Syukurlah, nyonya masih bisa bertahan. Serangan tadi memang terjadi karena luka di kepala belakangnya cukup parah. Untuk sekarang, kami belum bisa memprediksi apapun tuan. Kita lihat perkembangan selanjutnya." Ujar Dokter itu. Setelahnya ia keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya, geraman samar keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah dan genangan air menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, menangisi keadaan istrinya yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga Sungmin, sesuai permintaan Ayah yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, membuat tetesan air yang menggenang tadi jatuh dan menetes tepat di pipi Sungmin.

'Jaga dia untukku kyuhyun-ah.'

...

Di luar sana, Ahra menyaksikannya. Tubuhnya sempat gemetar karena melihat bagaimana Sungmin mendapat serangan itu. Itu pasti sangat sakit sekali. Tidak terkira rasanya. Ahra menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian memilih pergi dari sana.

.

:: The Darkness and Love ::

.

Eunhyuk sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin, tapi tidak jua di angkat oleh sahabatnya itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak dan khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja manis itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk mendongak dan melihat Jungmo sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Segera saja ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Iya bos?"

Jungmo berdehem sebentar. "Tadi malam aku ke apartement sungmin. Tapi ia tidak ada. Kau yakin dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Jungmo.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup. "T-tadi malam masih di rumah, bos." Jawabnya.

Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian kembali terbuka. "Dia tidak ada, bahkan aku menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi tidak di jawab. Kemana dia." Gumamnya cemas.

Eunhyuk berpikir keras, sebelum Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin. Namja itu mengatakan kalau ia akan membiarkan Sungmin bekerja seperti biasanya. Tapi mana? Bahkan ini sudah kedua kalinya Sungmin tidak hadir.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Ahra seraya menatap wajah pucat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Dokter tidak bisa memperkirakan soal kesadarannya. Kondisinya belum stabil benar." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Ahra bersendekap. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia akan bangun hari ini, tapi ia akan lupa segalanya." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun beralih mengelus pipi Sungmin, kemudian ia kecup lembut pipi pucat itu. "Kalau iya, aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya."

Ahra menatap tajam adiknya. "Harus."

Tidak lama kemudian suara aneh berbunyi di monitor detak jantung Sungmin. Kyuhyun gelabakan dan menatap penuh harap ke arah Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum. "Firasatku tidak pernah salah."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat kedua mata itu terbuka dengan pelan. Namun, kedua mata itu tampak kosong dan penuh kebingungan. Kyuhyun beralih berbisik di telinga Sungmin. "Sayang."

Sungmin tetap diam, ia masih menatap datar ke arah langit-langit kamar. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak lemah, dengan penuh kelembutan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari itu dan membawanya ke pipi. "Lihatlah aku min." Bisiknya lagi.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan, lalu merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan menatap ke dalam mata teduh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kau bangun?"

Sungmin mengeryit pelan. "Hhh~ kyuh.." Ujarnya seperti berbisik. Memanggil Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat berat.

Kyuhyun menatap kaget ke arah Sungmin. "M-min kau?"

Ahra tersenyum misterius. Ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Sungmin hanya akan mengingat Kyuhyun dan kenangan mereka dulu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas ia tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kyuhh.. Hikss." Sungmin menangis.

"Ssstt~ kenapa sayang? Apa yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya membelai dahi Sungmin.

"Hikss.."

"Jangan menangis sayang, kumohon."

.

:: The Darkness and Love ::

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Sungmin menelan buburnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya masih pusing dan sangat tidak bernafsu makan. Tapi Kyuhyun terus menyuruhnya untuk makan, demi kesembuhan. Itu yang Kyuhyun bilang.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin. "Tapi kau baru makan dua sendok sayang. Makan lagi ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tidak mau makan lagi. "Aku tidak suka." Jawabnya.

Helaan nafas Kyuhyun keluarkan. "Baiklah, sekarang istirahat ne." Kyuhyun dengan penuh kehati-hatian membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dan merapikan selimut.

"Kyu jangan pergi." Bisiknya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Kyuhyun mengecup lama dahi Sungmin. Setelah memastikan istrinya sudah terlelap. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui Ahra.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sungmin-

Ahra tersenyum misterius. "Aku sudah membantumu dan tinggal kau yang menyelesaikannya."

"Noona aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Yang jelas aku sangat takut melihat keadaan istriku yang seperti itu." Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit. Meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu, kesakitan dan di permainkan kehidupannya.

"Itu semua takdir kyuhyun-ah. Dan kau harus kuat."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau pertemuan kita berujung seperti ini." Kyuhyun memukul dinding di belakangnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Atau lebih baik kita mati berdua saja!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Ahra seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Jangan berpikiran sempit seperti itu! Di sini yang lebih sakit adalah sungmin. Sekarang dia hanya ingat kau, dia sudah lupa semuanya. Kalaupun dia sampai ingat kejadian dulu." Ahra menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan mampu berpikir jernih lagi."

"Apa maksudmu menjadi gila?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Brengsek!"

.

:: The Darkness and Love ::

.

Kalian bisa tebak di sini Ahra perannya apa? :O

Annyeong! Akhirnya bisa buat ff ini. Chap ini aku cuma mau buat Tes aja, soalnya kan ff ini gk begitu berkesan/di sukai. Jadi aku agak pesimis sama ff ini, tadinya mau aku hapus aja dari ffn. Terus nanti aku Repost ulang setelahnya kalau feel dapet. Tapi gk tahu juga reader masih mau baca kelanjutan ff ini apa gk. Kalau respone sedikit di chap ini berarti aku hapus aja. Oke? hehe~

Berarti gk da yg berkenan.

Dan juga, aduhh aku tahu banget kalau ff ini gatot (gagal total) alurnya berantakan dan ini... aku merasa gagal buat ff kayak gini. :( jelek abisss :(

Makasih buat Review di chap kemarin ya. *Bow :)

Kalau ini lanjut berarti chap depan Flashback..


End file.
